BACKGROUND There is a wide range of early developmental assessment or screening instructions. Standardized, reliable assessment instruments (e.g. Mullen Scales of Early Learning, Brigance Inventory of Early Development, Battelle Developmental Inventory, etc.) allow for direct evaluation of infant/child behaviors but they are time intensive, expensive to purchase, require highly trained personnel for administration, scoring, and interpreting, and often rely on outdated norms. SCOPE There is a wide range of early developmental assessment or screening instruments. Standardized, reliable assessment instruments (e.g., Mullen Scales of Early Learning, Brigance Inventory of Early Development, Battelle Developmental Inventory, etc.) allow for direct evaluation of infant/child behaviors but they are time intensive, expensive to purchase, require highly trained personnel for administration, scoring, and interpreting, and often rely on outdated norms. The purpose of the NIH Infant and Toddler Toolbox (aka the ?NIH Baby Toolbox? [NBT]) is to develop and nationally norm an easy to administer, score, and interpret infant and toddler assessment inventory of cognition, social functioning, language (receptive and expressive), numeracy, self-regulation and executive function for research and clinical use in children between 1- to 42-months of age that will include direct child assessment (preferred measurement), supplemented as needed by parental/ legal guardian report. Toward these goals, the purpose of this task order is to identify and establish the requisite resources that will be needed to support and build the NIH Infant and Toddler Toolbox (NBT), including resources needed to provide infrastructure and support for study conduct, data acquisition, quality and monitoring, and delivery of prototype products. Major responsibilities include identifying and selecting scientific and statistical experts for consultation, and appropriate measures and hardware to be implemented by the NBT. Also required are data quality and integrity testing and assurances, producing thorough data documentation, cleaning and verifying of data, supporting administrative and regulatory requirements, and selecting and securing NBT piloting field sites.